marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (A!)
"Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." is the twenty-first episode of Assemble!. Plot -Coulson, - Colonel Nick Fury said. –We will need your team today. We’ve been getting weird signatures from near the Empire State Building, and you know what that could mean… - -HYDRA… - Agent Natasha Romanoff said walking in. -Exactly. – Fury replied. -We should take a more experienced team. – Deputy Director Maria Hill interrupted. -Last time I checked, you were DEPUTY Director Hill. – Col. Fury said sternly. –That means my second in command. – Hill crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. -I think my team is able to go. – Agent Coulson said. -And I completely agree with that. – Agent Victoria Hand agreed. -I think we all do. – Fury shrugged. -Actually I don’t. – Hill took a step forward. -Maria… - Agent Jasper Sitwell tried to calm her down. -I actually agree with Hill… - Agent Clint Barton spoke up. -Clint… - Romanoff whispered. -No, Tasha. That team isn’t ready. – -They have Ward and May! – Agent Romanoff. -Don’t worry, Agent Romanoff, I have taken my decision. – Fury spoke. –Coulson…. Get The Bus. – -That was some heaaavy argument in the Helicarrier wasn’t it AC? – Skye said travelling in The Bus to the Empire State Building. -Well, it wasn’t that huge… - -Oh c’mon that looked like “Crossfire”! – -Or one of those heated arguments Fitz and Simmons have. – Ward added. -S.H.I.E.L.D. is a pyramidal organization, there will always be people who disagree. – -By the way, who’s the newbie in FitzSimmons lab? – Skye asked. –Another Einstein? – -Agent Tanner Evans, - Coulson explained. –But you can call him another Einstein. – Agent May parked The Bus. –We’re here, everyone! – As they got down, Coulson’s team followed a dirt path that went to a hidden trapdoor. -We need to analyze this dirt. It could be a clue. – Fitz said. –That’s what you’re best at, Jemma. – -We will bring the D.W.A.R.F.s to analyze, Leo. – Simmons replied. -You do that; Ward, Skye and May, come with me. – Coulson said. As they followed the path deep inside, they discovered they were in a secret Hydra Base, but they heard another voice, which didn’t sound like it was from the surface. -You! You stole my base! – The voice yelled. -I am Zemo!!! – Helmut Zemo’s voice sounded all around the base. –Zemo steals whatever he wants from whoever he wants! – -Hold it… - the other voice whispered. –There’s someone else in here… 4 people to be exact. – -Mole Man… - Coulson whispered. -Moloids!!! Get the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.!!! – From the dirt path, thousands of Moloids rose, attacking the Agents. Skye swiftly backed off, while the real Agents did their work. -Guys! Guys! – Skye ran to Fitz, Simmons and Evans. –the Hunchback of Notre Dame has surrounded AC, May and Ward! – -What? – Evans scrunched his face. -The mole guy and his ugly rats! – -Mole Man… - Fitz whispered. -… And his Moloids… - Simmons finished. –I’ll contact the Helicarrier. – Leo said, walking over to The Bus. Meanwhile, the Moloids were surrounding the Agents, as Mole Man disappeared into nothing. -That fool! – Zemo yelled. –He escaped and raided my base! – -That happens when you are allied to guys who literally live under a rock! – Coulson replied, kicking a Moloid. -Zemo wasn’t allied to him! He just came to ask to get his underground base back! – -Then get over here and help us! – May yelled shooting a Moloid. Baron Zemo took out his sword and started helping S.H.I.E.L.D. defeat the Moloids. Suddenly, Agent Barbara “Bobbi” Morse (aka Mockingbird) appeared to aid her fellow Agents. -It’s always nice to see you, Barbara! – -I can say the same, Phil. – Bobbi replied, hitting a Moloid with one of her battle staves. Once the last of the Moloids was defeated, Zemo grabbed Mockingbird by her arms, threw her into an escape ship and he escaped with her. -Bobbi! – Agent Coulson shouted. Gallery SHIELDCrossfire.png|"Oh c’mon that looked like “Crossfire”!" CoulsonsTeam.png UndergroundRights.png|Baron Zemo vs Mole Man Moloids_3.jpg Mockingbird&ZemovsMoloids.png|Mockingbird and Baron Zemo vs the Moloids Episode Guide Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Natasha Romanoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Clinton Barton (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nicholas Fury (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Maria Hill (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jasper Sitwell (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Tanner Evans (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Grant Ward (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Melinda May (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jemma Simmons (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Rising Tide (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Barbara Morse (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Helmut Zemo (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Harvey Elder (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Masters of Evil (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Victoria Hand (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Phillip Coulson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Baron Zemo's Mutiny Arc Category:Assemble! Season One Category:Daisy Johnson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Leopold Fitz (Earth-1010)/Appearances